


The brotherhood grows

by lalalots



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Dorian been looking for his missing brother for years, Dorian's little brother is the avatar, F/F, F/M, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, M/M, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, airbenders have that wisdom bro., he doesn't know what he is doing, i read a story and i got inspired, i wrote this at 4 am, im too lazy for tags, insomnia done hit, its 5 am now, my idiot children are gonna try not to die, no beta we die like men, seriously its the next avatar, shady government practices, shitty humor, spirits are definitely going to show up, team avatar is still just dumb kids, thats a lot of what this is, the Pavus genes can only create gays my word is law, the inquisitor is gonna run into them pre redcliffe, the main characters grew up in the avatar universe, this is too many tags i need to stop, this story is very pro mages, we shit talking koh at some point, well more the results of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalots/pseuds/lalalots
Summary: Avatar Luno was 14 when he learned the truth.Lucian of house Pavus was kidnapped at 2 years old and brought to another world. All because Raava had seen what they hadn’t. Thedas needed the Avatar. And she was going to make sure this life made it back home.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sera (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Sera/Qunari
Kudos: 9





	1. Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me being the queen of the fantasy name generator when I'm naming my OCs-

Luno went through the forms once again. Waterbending was more wooshy than he was used to. It didn’t compare to the difficulty of airbending though, so he didn’t complain. Even when Ume would shout tips at him and throw him off.

“YOUR STANCE DOESN’T NEED TO BE THAT WAY! YOU AREN’T THROWING A ROCK, YOU CAN’T BE SO DENSE!” She had shouted as Luno just grumbled until the Master teaching him mentioned that she was right. Earning a groan from him as she laughed. About an hour of things going around in circles along the same lines until they finished for the day, with the sun having set a half an hour prior. Ume had joined him as he grumbled away soaking wet as she joked about it.

“C’mon Luno, don’t be so mopey the day before your birthday Ingi says it’s bad luck.” Ume grinned at him.

“Ingi says a lot of things are bad luck.” Luno kept looking ahead as he walked. Mainly due to the thorough soaking being enough embarrassment at the moment. Walking into a wall would not be a pleasant addition.

“He’s usually right.”

“Who?” The voice from around the corner came into view. Ikaru stood there eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer.

“Ingi.” both the previous benders said at the same time.

“Well he does have an odd amount of wisdom in the funky arrowed head.” Ikaru shrugged

“Shoki has been waiting for you to get done with your lesson.” He added looking to Luno.

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know but she says all of us need to be there when she tells you.” The firebender shrugged as he walked beside the now moving duo. As they walked.

“She can wait till tomorrow. I'm exhausted.” Luno frowned. His hours of training are shown clearly in his demeanor. Ikaru shrugged sympathetically.

“Well you know how she gets-”

“He has had a rough day Princy.” Ume came to his rescue. “You know he has a hard time with waterbending.” Ikaru seemed to back off even if he bristled at the nickname. As they finally reached Luno’s apartment. The exhausted Avatar nearly fell over into his seat for dinner. The beifongs have always made sure he ate well since moving in with them to finish learning earthbending, and by extension metalbending. Either way he ate with the members of the family in republic city when he moved into their apartments. After the usual dinner. He finally made his way to his room. It was… boring. Especially considering he was only ever in it to sleep, meaning decorating was never really important. He laid there in his bed after a shower and changing into pajamas, his hand holding the necklace he always wore. A strange pendant as the only thing on a small chain. He let out a sigh, he had had this thing his whole life as far as he knew. The people from the small earth kingdom town his earliest memories were in always said he had it when he was dropped off.

_“Keep that necklace safe Little Luno” a wrinkled face whispered to him a warm proud smile stretched across it._

_“Gramps-”_

_“Promise me you will.”_

Luno had promised, and he has been lucky enough to be able to keep it on him constantly. He may not have understood at the time, but as he had gotten older he had realized what Gramps had done. What that necklace with its pendant really was. It was a clue. The only clue Luno has ever had, he thought maybe a tad bitterly before he turned onto his side and fell into a dream with some old friends. The next day had been a good one. The Beifongs had a large breakfast spread, and gave him his gifts before he went to go see Shoki. He had kept her waiting long enough. Probably too long if his gut was right on the matter. It probably was. Either way walking into her apartment he was greeted by three benders and the person who lived there, with cake, his favorite movie, and gifts. All in all, the day so far could have been worse.

“My gift is some information.” Shoki said after the rest had been opened. Luno looked towards her in his peripheral vision; he saw the rest doing so as well.

“You are such a cheapskate.” Ume joked to Shoki’s chuckles.

“This one is big. I promise.” She looked at each of the people around her.

“Why is this one so different from anything else you tell us about?” Ingi seemed more concerned than curious. Then again big news from Shoki was something to be concerned about.

“This is something that people have put a lot of effort to keep from Luno for his whole life.” Shoki said. Looking around seemingly to make sure nobody else could be listening.

“Well, C’mon then. What don't these people want me to know?” Luno suddenly had a file shoved into his hand. “Wha-?”

“Just read it.” Everyone was now looking at him. He sighed before opening and reading out loud. “Mission successful. Avatar’s spirit located and brought to our world-” Luno went dead silent as he read the rest. Details of the room that he had been taken from. Detailed descriptions of him as a toddler. Details of how they got him from this ‘other world’. His throat was closing up on him, as he placed it on the table for the others to read. This was insane! It was illogical, and downright cruel if a joke. But this was Shoki, and Shoki’s intel was never wrong. The rest were just staring at him now, in shock mainly.

“Luno? Are you alright?” Ingi’s voice interrupted his spiral accompanied with a hand on his shoulder.

“Shit.” Well that was the first word he could think of. “Shit. Shit. Shit!”

“My first reaction was not much better.” Shoki spoke. “My first words after reading it were, I believe: ‘Shit, well fucking fuck-’.”

“How could they-” Ikaru seemed outraged at the idea.

“Luno.” Ume interrupted the damn near smoking boy. “This means you have a family.” she sounded genuinely happy for him. Luno was still recovering from the slap in the face that that information was.

“Luno.” He looked up to Shoki when she spoke. “This information was my gift for a reason. That necklace was your only clue for a reason. You were in the wrong world.” uno looked at her for a few moments before-

“It’s a lot to ask-”

“Oh we are definitely helping you!” Ume said with her usual finality when it came to helping her friends.

“We can take Oongie.” Ingi give a thumbs up.

“I will need to say my goodbyes and pack, but so will we all.” Ikaru gave a warm smile and nod.

“Like you could stop me!” Shoki grinned with a determined glint in her eyes. Luno smiled at all of them. Another clue, one that would lead to more. About where he came from, the other world he came from. About the family he left behind and yet had always wanted. Luno grinned with the thought that finally, he would make Gramps proud.

“Alright team Avatar, Let's make us a plan.”


	2. Into Thedas- Spirit Talks~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar enters Thedas, Luno meets a strange spirit, and gains a mission. Wow... the universe just loves throwing shit at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, So I made this the Avatar worlds equivalent to 2019, cause fuck 2020- cause if you try to tell me Korra didn't live a long ass time then i simply will not believe you... and I wrote a second chapter at 3 am the very next day- I hate myself and my shit sleep schedule.

Tossing a bag with a sleeping bag, his phone, extra clothes, and finally his solar charger, onto Oongi’s saddle Luno helped with the loading of belongings. The Sky bison didn’t seem to mind the weight of the five people and their things. Though Ingi’s need to effectively distribute weight probably helped. They were all waiting to set off, not wanting to draw attention by the people who had kept this information from him in the first place they were setting off in the middle of the night. Luno thought back to the Beifongs tearful goodbyes when he explained that he had to go, and that he was needed elsewhere. They cared, and were very good people, he could tell, but they weren’t home. They had never really felt like it. That hits hardest during his airbending training. - _Feel free, most of the Earth Kingdom feel free at home.-I don't have a home.-well where do you feel free then?-_

“Are we almost ready to go?” He heard Ikaru’s impatience interrupt his thoughts and was almost grateful for the annoyed tone. Even if Ikaru's  face betrayed it. He was as nervous as the rest of them.

“Almost.” Ingi said, fastening his staff to its place on the saddle. “Shoki do you think-”

“The avatar spirit will get us through.” Well she sounded confident. Then again she wasn’t the one this entire plan rode on, so she had room to be confident.

“Let's hope the avatar spirit isn’t on vacation then.” was all he could get out, Ikaru sighed.

“Well the sooner we go the sooner we know.”

“So impatient.” Ume tutted out. As she sat with her things, hanging onto the saddle's edge.

“Well, are we ready.” there were 4 affirmative responses before. “Alright then. Get ready to get us through Luno. Yip yip!” and Oongi was off and flying through the air. They were heading west by the time Luno’s meditation seemed stable.  _ C’mon avatar spirit- lend me a hand here. You gotta help me out here- my friends need me to get us through… whatever portal thing that connects the worlds. Can you even hear me? I need- _

Luno heard a loud ‘boof’, opening his eyes he found himself in some green swirling. Most likely the spirit world. A man with dark brown hair going down to the base of his neck tied half up, and large pointed ears was struggling to stand hand flashing with green energy matching the environment. Whatever spirit he was Luno helped him up only for him to look at him with a weirdly tattooed face.

“Who are you?” an oddly accented voice came from the man.

“I’m Luno. your name?”

“Mahanon of Clan Lavellan.” as soon as the man finishes speaking there is hissing heard and giant spider… things, show up and start rush towards them- what the fuck!?

“Run!” Luno grabbed Mahanons arm to get him to start moving before they both started running up the stairs, chased by the freaky spider spirits. Luno chose to keep his eyes ahead as he ran. “So how much do you wanna bet that glowy lady is not going to kill us?” he asked Mahanon as they were reaching her. Mahanon seemed to take that bet as he went to grab her hand. There was a bright light before Luno blinked and found himself in a familiar area of the spirit world. Whatever had just happened, Luno wasn’t sure if he fully wanted to know.

_ “You returned.” _ A deep ethereal voice was next to him. A familiar face was its holder when Luno turned.

“Justice!” the spirit smiled at the recognition.

_ “Faith apologizes for not being here, as well as compassion. They are needed elsewhere.” _ the spirit gestures around as they speak.

“If they are needed-”

_ “Justice will come to those deserving. I leave you no doubt.” _ the spirits eyes were alight with righteous power.

“Wait, you said I’ve returned? Justice did it work!?” Luno looked to his friend who merely smiled with pride.

_ “Indeed. Your friends in the waking world-” _ They always called it that for some reason-  _ “are just off the coast of a land called Thedas.” _ Luno wanted to ask more questions more than anything but if something was keeping Faith and compassion busy then Justice was no doubt needed too. The Avatar may be the bridge between the spirit world and the human world but to take a spirit away from what it needed to do was not something he wanted the power to do. Justice smiled, Luno realizing he forgot they could read his mind.

“I guess I should get back to them then.”

_ “Indeed. Avatar, bring justice to those who need it.” _

“I will. I promise.” Luno smiled at his friend as he started fading back into the human world.

“You’re awake!” Ume said with a grin as he opened his eyes.

“What happened?” was all he could get out voice hoarse as though more than one voice spoke through it.

“You went into the Avatar State. Eyes glowing and everything before your deep echoey Avatar State voice said something I didn’t understand and-”

“You energy bent a portal, I think.” Ikaru interrupted Shoki and going straight to the point, even with her glare on him.

“Well. shit.”

“Yeah. From what I can tell we are still going west.” Ingi said from where he was flying. There was a bright light in the distance. “I'm willing to bet there is land that way.” He said pointing ahead.

“We better find it soon. Oongi is going to need the rest.” Shoki pet the giant fluff ball. “And so are we.” everyone seemed to agree with that.

About an hour of flying later they found a coast line, around thirty minutes of hunting for a campsite to land and get some rest at and they were unloading. Making quiet small talk as they go. The fact that they were in another world could afford to hit them later. That was a tomorrow problem, and sunrise was soon. Luno helped his friends set up the two tents they ended up bringing. The girls were sharing the larger one, then ikaru would use the other. Luno already decided he would make himself an earth tent to sleep in, and Ingi would be sleeping with Oongi. Within ten minutes the camp was set up and Luno had formed up the earth tent, and slammed the door. Turning on his phone and noted that the only communication based thing seemingly unaffected by the change with which world they were in was the group chat that the five of them had to keep in contact. Judging by the texts coming through in it. Thank the spirits for that. Doing his nightly ritual Luno falls into a sleep.

_ “Luno!”  _ the feminine voice echoing with unrelenting kindness yelled as a spirit nearly tackled him in a hug.

“Hello compassion.” Was all Luno could respond with before he saw faith move forward and pull the spirit off. “Are you guys alright?” he looked to the two spirits in front of him. “Justice said someth-”

_ “Do not worry for us. The people of Haven needed faith.” _ a hand pressed to his shoulder.  _ “Compassion could feel the hurt echoing all around, she needed to help” _ said spirit nodded with a soft smile. Haven? Was that where the bright light came from? The people needed faith and compassion, and most likely as soon as he left earlier Justice went to go help too.

“What happened?”

_ “The conclave was meant to end the war. Held by the Divine, leader of thedas’ faithful. At the Temple of Sacred Ashes” _ Faith spoke.  _ “It was attacked by an unknown party. The explosion killed all but one. A dalish elf. Demons fall from the sky, the people need faith that it will end. Faith that the world would survive.” _

“The light? It was an explosion? Wait is it safe for all of you to be near it?” 

_ “Your compassion for those who suffer will do more for them than you realize.” _ Compassion spoke with a hand brushing his face in her usual motherly action. Yet not really answering his questions.  _ “People will need you at the crossroads in the hinterlands. The war has devastated them and continues to do so. You and your friends can help those caught in the middle. Now wake up.” _

Luno’s eyes snapped open. Conclave? Temple of Sacred Ashes? War? Spirits this was confusing already. He sighed as he sat up and began packing his bag after looking at the time. Typing a quick- ‘up and at em’ into the group chat to make sure the others start up. Once his bag was repacked he dismantled the earth tent grimacing when the sunlight hit his eyes along with giving a small shiver before he closed up his coat. He yawned loudly as he stood up. 

“Welcome to the land of the living” Ume grinned. Her southern watertribe getup seemed the most helpful here in this igloo. She was handing her stuff to Inji who was on Onnji’s saddle getting things ready.

“Morning.” He walked over holding his bag with a stretch.

“Ikaru woke up about 45 minutes ago, you know… with the sun.” the airbender grabbed Luno’s bag from him,

“Cause he’s basic.” Ume joked as she went to take down the only remaining tent. “Shoki get up! days are wasting!” She shouted into it, immediately after a swear was heard as she was hit by a pillow. Luno turned to Inji with a raised eyebrow, but all he got was a shrug in response.

“Where did Ikaru go now?”

“He went to get some fish. Said he would cook it on the way.” Inji helped the Avatar onto the bison as he spoke.

“So we can look forward to charred fish?” Luno drawled out distractedly.

“Most likely.”

“That’s fun.” He sighed as he sat in the saddle. The girls had taken down their tent about five minutes later and by the time Ikaru had returned from his fishing with a charred fish for each one of the ones who ate meat, and some of the same fruit that some other animals were eating to the vegetarians. Once everyone was settled and eating, Oongi was able to take off.

“Where to?” Ingi asked as they went airborne.

“The crossroads in the Hinterlands. Whatever that means.” Luno said.

“What? Why?” Shoki asked.

“The spirits say that the people there are suffering. They need help, and I don’t know if I could just leave them to their misery.” The Avatar looked to his friends who seemed to have agreed or resigned themselves to heading to these Crossroads… wherever those are…

“We really are gonna need a map.” Shoki seemed to have the same thought and sounded irritated before sighing. “I’ll head over to the next town we come across to ask if anyone has one we can borrow.”

“Shoki, you are the real hero in this group.”

“I know.” She smirked to the airbenders complement.

“Keep in contact.” She nodded and waved his worries away. Luno sighed as he absently played with his necklace. This would be a long day, but he thought he would make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep this chapter was a lot. cause there is nothing I love writing more than rapid fire storytelling done on no sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one might actually cover the Inquisition and Mahanon. My son, My baby boy. Cause we totally just threw a new suspect in on the case? or did we? Yeah Idk I'm making this up as i go-


	3. Can an Elf get a Break? No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahanon woke up in a dungeon... and it gets worse.

Mahanon woke up with his hand in pain, himself in shackles, and surrounded by humans in a dungeon. All in all, Things could definitely be better. The door loudly slammed as two humans marched up, one definitely was far more openly hostile. 

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now.” what? “The conclave is destroyed; everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” well that was a very accusatory tone miss.

“What is going on, Shem?” He was genuinely confused. She seemed to get angrier at him and grabbed his arm, the one with the hand that was in pain and- did it just glow?

“Explain this!”

“I- I can't!” how the fuck would one even start trying to explain whatever that was? Even if they knew.

“You’re lying!” She lunged at him before the other pulled her back.

“We need him Cassandra.” the redheaded human then looked at him. “What do you remember.” Now that was a good question.

“I remember… someone helping me up. A child? He said his name was… Luno? Then running? Things chasing us? Then a glowing woman?” Mahanon was suddenly very distressed. Where did his memories go? He really should have those.

“A child? Luno? A Woman?”

“Luno… he said something and the woman reached out to me-” He paused, his head was starting to hurt from the strain of trying to remember. “What is going on?” the humans shared a look before-

“Go to the forward camp Leliana, I shall take the prisoner to the rift.” Cassandra said as she replaced his bindings with some rope.

“What happened?” Seriously shems you can't just threaten to kill a man, and not tell him what was happening then still get to act all high and mighty.

“It will be easier to show you.” She spoke as she led him up the stairs of what he sees now is a human chantry… and there is a giant hole in the sky- WHAT!? Mahanon stairs at hit simply slack jawed for a few moments as Cassandra spoke until it seemingly explodes, and his hand tries to go with it. The elf cries out in pain as he drops to his knees. A string of Elven curses leaving his mouth. Cassandra drops in front of him.

“Each time the breach expands the mark on your hand does as well, and it is killing you.” wow a real joy she is. “You may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.” Mahanon looks from Cassandra to the breach as she called it. If that spreads, and if he dies… what happens to his clan? That was not a chance he was willing to take. Not even if it would bring back Arlathan.

“I understand.” Cassandra seemed more shocked by his response than anything.

“Then-?”

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.” Well, wherever he found that resolve. He was going to stick to it. Cassandra looked almost approving- whatever. She helped him up and they made their way through the village. Wow that’s a lot of angry humans. Did one of them just spit-?

“The people mourn the most holy Divine Justinia. The conclave was her’s-” Cassandra continues talking but Mahanon starts tuning her out. He is more focused on not falling over as he took glances at the Breach. Besides he never really cared about the humans religious beliefs. They had made it to a bridge just outside the village. “I can promise a trial, but no more.” And since he is an elf, him and his people as a whole will suffer horribly. Whether they actually believe him guilty or not. Cassandra didn’t even seem to notice this. Or she didn’t care. Most likely the latter. Typical. He went across the bridge when she led him in time to see some soldiers running from the breach and whatever kept falling from it.

“How did I survive?” if there was an explosion that killed everyone, then how did he survive?

“They say you fell out of a rift. They also say a woman was behind you.” well that explained absolutely nothing. Thanks.

“What about a child?” Mahanon was genuinely confused by the kid who said his name was Luno. How did he fit into things?

“Nothing about that. But it is something to look into, especially if you remember a name.” Cassandra nodded as they made it to another bridge. As they were crossing a massive rock hits it causing an explosion and sending Mahanon and Cassandra both tumbling onto the ice below. As Mahanon was getting back onto his feet some shades popped up and Cassandra had run off to fight them. The new shade popping up in front of him was the biggest problem at the moment. Luckily as if by some miracle a staff was in the right place at the right time. Grabbing it and freezing the shade in place, Mahanon then shattered the icey nightmare fuel, as Cassandra finished killing her shades.

“Put your weapon down. Now!” Cassandra was holding him at sword point. Mahanon responded by staring at her in a mix of ‘are you shitting me’ and ‘so you want me dead again?’ but he didn’t need a staff to be dangerous.

“Alright… have it your way.” going to put it down, before Cassandra put her sword back in its sheath.

“Wait. You do not need a staff to be dangerous, but you should have one. I cannot expect to protect you.” she turned and looked at him. “I should remember you came willingly.” well that might be the nicest she has been yet. But Mahanon just nodded and kept himself a staff. They continued on their way until.

“We're getting close, you can hear the fighting!”

“Who’s fighting!?”

“You will see, we have to help them!” Well Cassandra, he doesn’t  _ have _ to do anything. But he kept going until he saw a dwarf with a crossbow and another Elven Mage going at it against some more demons. With Mahanon and Cassandra joining the fight, it ended quickly. The Elven man grabbed Mahanons wrist-

“Quickly! Before more come through!” was shouted as he dragged Mahanon put his hand up towards the rift as the mark went off, creating a link and giving the feeling of shoving something as the rift seemingly closed. When it did the man let go of Mahanons wrist.

“What… Did you do?” Mahanon asked.

“I did nothing, the credit is yours.” he responded.

“You mean this thing is good for something then.” Mahanon looked at the mark on his hand, the man said he theorized the mark could close the rifts. Neat he’s a smart one then. That’ll be helpful.

“Then it could seal the breach!”

“Perhaps.” the man answered Cassandra before turning to Mahanon. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” oh no pressure then.

“And here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” the dwarf sauntered up. “Varric Tethras. Rouge storyteller and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” he winked at Cassandra for that last part. Oh he would be a fun one.

“Nice crossbow.” it was a nice crossbow.

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” Varric smiled at the weapon.

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Mahanon almost laughed.

“Of course! She’ll be great company in the valley.” the Dwarf grinned.

“No, while i appreciate the-”

“Have you seen the Valley Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t the ones in control anymore, you need our help.” Varric was a brave man. Mahanon could respect that.

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” the other elf spoke. 

“What he means is that he kept that mark from killing you in your sleep.” Varric said with a smirk. Mahanon looked to Solas.

“Then I suppose I owe you my thanks,” he said.

“Thank me if you survive closing the breach.” wow, positivity in spades that one.

“Or that.” Mahanon spoke flatly. The dwarf chuckled at that tone apparently. 

“Seeker. The power used to create the breach is unlike any I have ever seen. While your prisoner is a mage, I find it difficult to Imagine any mage having such power.” Solas told Cassandra who sighed.

“I understand.” she sounded very resistant to that. Fun. the three of them started to move out.

“Well, Bianca’s excited.” … It was official. Mahanon really missed his clan. The four of them made their way through fighting demons along the way.

“So, did you do it?” Varric asked as they headed up a hill after a run in with some wraiths.

“I don't remember anything but some fade time.” Mahanon responded, mainly due to the fact that he was not gonna come up with anything else.

“That’ll get you every time, should have spun a story.” Varric for lack of a better term tutted out.

“That's what you would have done.” Cassandra spoke accusingly.

“It's less likely to end in premature execution.” at that they kept moving. Fighting demons, closing rifts until they closed the one blocking the forward camp.

“Closed as before.” Solas says in a half approving tone.

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful.” Varric points out. An astute observation. The lives of everyone here have been vastly improved by it. They walked into the camp to see everyone rushing around in a panic. Leliana arguing with a human in a strange outfit, probably chantry. The minute they approached he ordered Mahanons death so needless to say the elf was not fond of him.

“Order me!? You’re a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!” Cassandra stated in a surprising show of support for Mahanon.

“And you are a thug! But a thug who supposedly serves the chantry!” Well that was a mistake on skirt man's part.

“We serve the most holy, Chancellor.” Leliana interrupted before Cassandra could throw a punch. A rightfully deserved punch that he should have had to the jaw.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a new divine and obey her orders on the matter!-” aw hell no.

“Isn’t the Giant hole in the sky spewing demons at us the more pressing issue?” Mahanon interrupted trying to bring everyone's attention back to the thing that was still killing people.

“You’re the one who brought this on us in the first place!” Well Chancey Mahanon is going to make your life just a little harder, one inconvenience at a time, for the rest of your life.

“We need to get the prisoner to the breech. We charge with the rest. It is the quickest way.”

“But not the safest.” Leliana states. And proceeds to point out a path in the mountains. Stating that it would work.

“We lost an entire squad on that path! It's too risky!” Cassandra argued.

“Please! Stop this madness and retreat before it's too late!” Chancellor something’s tone was pleading.

“What do you think we should do?” Wait was Cassandra talking to Mahanon? Seriously??

“You’re asking me!?”

“We cannot make a decision.” you haven’t really tried. “And you are the one we must get to the breech.” Now that was a point.

“I say we take the mountain path. Who knows we might find what happened to your men.” he shrugs as Cassandra tells leliana to meet them at the temple. As the quartet heads out he hears the man in the dress tell Cassandra that this’ll be on her head… at least she would still have one. They made their way up the mountain and up the ladders of death. When they made it to the cave he had never been more grateful for his elf eyes, letting him see better in the dark.   
“We got more coming!” he said a few seconds before Cassandra realized demons were attacking. Once they were beat they quartet looked and saw some dead people in the armor everyone seemed to be wearing.

“Well it looks like we found the missing soldiers.” Varric pointed out.   
“That cannot be all of them. We should keep looking.” Cassandra's response cut through before Solas put his two cents in.

“Our priority is the breech.” he isn’t wrong. The quartet kept going through the mountain pass.

“how did you notice the demons coming so quickly?” the seeker asked suspiciously.

“I'm an elf.” Was the only response given from Mahanon, in the same tone you would use if you thought someone was being really stupid.

“What does that have to do with anything?” seriously? Are shems that stupid?   
“Seriously Seeker? Elves and dwarves have good eyesight in the dark. It’s common knowledge.” Varric said in a tone just patrenizing enough to get Mahanon in a better mood. 

“That is true, it is merely our biology.” Solas added with more humour in his voice than previously. Cassandra grumbled but mainly just looked embarrassed. They suddenly heard fighting.

“I think we found the rest.” Varric said getting ready. A few minutes later the demons were beat and the rift was sealed.

“Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” thanks solas. The leader was thanking Cassandra as Mahanon walked up.   
“Do not thank me, The prisoner is the one who insisted we come this way.”

“The prisoner!? Then you-?” the scout looked to him in surprise.

“Fighting demons and saving soldiers. All in a day's work.” Mahanon jokes.

“Then you have my thanks.” She gave him a salute, surprising him quite a bit. Cassandra tells her the path back is cleared and the soldiers run back.

“It seems the path ahead is free of demons as well.” Solas pipes up from slightly ahead on the path.

“Then let's move. The temple of sacred ashes is just ahead.” Cassandra said, voice hard and determined. Mahanon starts going until. Oh gods. That is a lot of dead bodies.that is a lot of burnt ass dead bodies. Why do they look like they are screaming still? Oh gods. He really does not want to hurl- wait no don't even think the word! They just moved through ignoring everything including the people talking around him. Just get out and away from the nightmare. When they had moved enough past that the breech took over everything… Mahanon was actually quite grateful… until he remembered ‘oh right. I need to close that’. 

“Are you ready.” Cassandra asked after the others had continued talking.

“As I’ll ever be for any of this.” so no. not ready in the slightest, not that it matters.   
“This rift is the first. It is the Key.” Solas voiced, thanks. Very descriptive. Mahanon sighed, and was off. The Plan was simple. Fuck shit up, and Don’t die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I Feel like this ends abruptly, but I am powered by Lazyness above all and I want to get back to writing about my boi Luno.   
> Catch me forgetting dialogue in places and Ignoring it in others- I'm sorry.


	4. Campsite Shenanigans #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team avatar waits at camp for a map, and they plan on what to do once one is gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb children making theories, and plans, is clearly a good idea-  
> Alternatively: The Hinterlands are going to suck ass-

Team Avatar had been waiting for Shoki to get back for nearly four hours. Their campsite has better set up than the previous nights by pure nature of needing to actually be in it when not sleeping. Ume was making soup, Him and Ikaru were taking turns keeping the fire going. Inji had been taking care of a now shedding Oongi. All in all. They were bored.

“How much longer is she going to be?” Ume huffed out. “She is just asking for a map.”

“Likelihood is they want her to help them before doing her a favor.” Ingi voices.

“Yeah, I mean It’s not like she can pull the Friend of the Avatar card here.” Luno Chuckles out. “We don’t even know if the Avatar is a thing here.”

“What? Why wouldn't they-?”

“Ume you cannot assume this world is like ours.” Inji scolds her lightly. “Especially when it clearly isn’t.” The monk sighed when the girl slumped in defeat, before turning to Luno and Ikaru. “Perhaps that's why you were born here?”

“Huh?” Ikaru voiced Luno’s thoughts “What do you mean?”

“If this world doesn’t normally have the avatar, Then maybe the Avatar spirit saw that they would need them, and Adjusted accordingly.” Inji looked thoughtful, hand on his chin even. “That’s just a theory though.”

“How would that even work?” Luno frowned.

“Well we are most likely connected via the spirit world. And since Avatar Korra Opened the spirit portals the human and spirit world have been more connected than they had been for ten thousand years. Perhaps that connection made the two worlds closer together.” The monk took a breath before continuing. “The closeness probably let the Avatar spirit get a clearer view of this world, and It saw that the Avatar was needed more here than back home.”

“How do you know all this spirit stuff anyways?” Ikaru raised his eyebrow with his question.

“From My training with the monks and trips into the spirit world.” Luno always forgot that Inji was a spiritual prodigy. Theoretically and in practice. Whereas Luno, while he is close with three specific spirits, he is far from a prodigy.

“So, I was born here because this world needs the Avatar to bring Balance, and the people from back home didn’t take it too well?” Calling the world he was in now home would be too weird. He doesn’t know this place, from the people to the land. Sure he was born here but he wasn’t raised.

“Most likely.”

“But why, people act like they trust the avatar spirit.” Ikaru looked to luno.

“They hardly ever actually do. They trust that they can use the Avatar and their title to get things.” Luno sounds more annoyed at that. For good reason. From the many, many experiences he has had with too many people like that. “Or they trust they can use the Avatar to just get rid of their problems.”

“Yikes, sounds shitty.”

“It is, but if Inji is right? Then I wouldn’t need to worry about that until you guys go trying to explain things.” Luno nods

“If they don’t have the avatar then even if we did go crazy with spreading the world about you they wouldn’t believe or trust it.” Ume points out. 

“That’s good”

“Is it luno? We can’t rely on help now.”

“Do we need it? If not then we don't need to rely on it.” Luno noted. He hadn’t relied on others for help on things for a long time. He didn’t rely on the beifongs for anything but food most of the time, and so far, food wasn’t really hard to find.

“We need it now.” Ume frowned. “Don’t you act like you’re too tough to need help, none of us will believe it.” Luno frowned harder in response.

“Either way When Shoki gets a map we will need to make our next move.” Ikaru raised an eyebrow.

“To the hinterlands?”

“To do what?” Ikaru looked between all the people gathered. “We don’t know what's going on.”

“The spirits said something about a war, and helping the people caught in the crossfire?” Luno shrugged.

“War?” Ume raised an eyebrow, more concerned than curious.

“Between two groups called the Mages and the Templars.” Shoki’s voice rang out. The people sitting around the still cooking meal turned to see her, drenched in sweat, and dirt.

“What-?”

“The people needed help with finding healing herbs. They gave me the map in exchange.” Shoki waved Ume’s question away as she plopped down, clearly exhausted. Once she was settled and had rested for a few moments she took out a map. Showing the place they had landed. A village near the storm coast according to Shoki’s new intel.

“Woah. how long will that flight be?” Ikaru looked to Inji who sighed.

“A couple days if we break for the nights?” Luno looked at the map as Inji gave his estimate.

“So we get there in a couple days, and we help the people caught in the war’s crossfire?” Ume voiced her understanding of the plan.

“The refugees are most likely running low on resources. And the fighting parties in the area are either taking all of the ones coming in, or stopping the people from getting them.” Shoki noted.

“So we bring food at least, people are probably hungry.” Inji voiced.

“Exactly.” Shoki gave a nod. The three younger ones in the party just watched and let the elders make the plan.

“Well speaking of food, ours is ready.” Ume spoke up as she waterbended the soup into some bowls for everyone. They sat there eating their dinner, going over the plan until-

“Luno what do you think your original family was like?” Ume’s question silenced the group.

“What?”

“Your original family. The one you were kidnapped from. What do you think they were like?” Everyone was looking at him now. Thanks, a nice conversation topic Ume. Luno sighed, almost wishing they were repeating the plan for the fifth time now.

“I don’t know. I hope they aren't the actual worst?” Luno shrugged off the question. At least best he could. He had been gone for twelve years, He would honestly be surprised if they even wanted him.

“Not having family that is not the actual worst is preferred.” Ikaru half joked.

“Yeah… Soup is good Ume, do you think you can make it in larger portions for the refugees?” Was all Luno could come up with. Ume seemed irritated that her conversion topic was quickly moved past, but gave a shrug.

“It depends on how much I have to work with. Soup will feed a lot of people though. I could try.” 

“I am happy to help out.” Shoki gave a nod as Ume voiced her thanks, before grabbing another serving. A couple hours of similar circular discussions, with sprinkles of plans for when they hit the hinterlands. Luno eventually dismissed himself, headed to bed. Making an earth tent for himself, and doing his nightly routine, before he heard his friends whispering. Now being trained the Beifong way was terrifying sure, but damn did it make you learn how to hear shit. Mainly due to it being hear and seismic sense things or die. Either way, pretending to be asleep Luno listened in the best he could.

“Ikaru c’mon, you know he won’t accept help.”

“That has nothing to do with it. Whether he accepts it or not, we have to-”

“Sure we can, but to find them without telling him-”

“Who said we were gonna do all the work? I just think that letting him do it on his own out of pure stubborn pride is a bad Idea.”

“Pfft. sure cause getting him to give up his stubborn-”

“Geez, no wonder he is having so much trouble with airbending! Of course he is stubborn, more so when you talk shit about who he is and try to change it Ingi! Airbending needs freedom but you are stifling him!”

“Will all of you shut up. You’ll wake him up with this!”

“Alright, everyone get to bed, we have a long day of travel tomorrow.”  
They had gone quiet then. Doing as Shoki had ordered and heading to bed. Luno layed there for a good half an hour thinking over what they said when they thought he wasn’t listening. The short conversation played on loop in Luno’s mind, until eventually he drifted off to sleep.

_“Luno?”_ Compassion was there sitting next to where Luno found himself lying.

“Hi, Compassion.”

_“The words echoing, stifled, stuck, am I too-”_

“I appreciate the help Compassion but I know My thoughts.”

_“You are you. Ikaru defended you, without even needing to be asked.”_ She was trying to remind him of the good, and he sighed in thanks. Compassion had more pressing things to worry about.

_“Dear, Compassion helps you both because of her nature and because she cares.”_ Faith made her presence known _“And I know you doubt it but your friends do have faith in you.”_

“Thanks Faith. I just doesn’t always feel like it. Then again that must go both ways.” Faith nods with an almost too graceful air as she made her way to him and sits opposite to Compassion. 

_“Child, what you heard was not in bad faith.”_

“Faith, What they said was true, I'm stubborn sure, but That's just how I am, How I’ve always been. I have to fight and hold my ground.”

_“_ _They don’t mean to change you.”_

“It just feels like it.” Luno lets out a sigh.

_“And what of Ikaru”_ Compassion's question caused Luno to half pause. True Ikaru defended him to a degree, Sure Ume had not said anything bad either but there is a difference. Luno unbeknownst to himself feels enough lighter to give a small smile in thanks to the spirits. Who both gave him soft eyes and upturned lips in response.

_“Rest child.”_ Faith brushes his bangs back in a soothing way, exposing his forehead. Luno responds by doing as asked, and floating away into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luno: Overhears conversation about him.  
> Also Luno: Focuses on one weird aspect and have it matter a lot to him cause don't you tell me a 14 year old hearing their friends talk about them wouldn't focus on the negative-  
> Alternatively: Compassion and Faith are good friends-

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is writing at 4 am could either be the greatest thing I've ever done, or the worst. Comment what you thought and leave a Kudos??? is that what i'm supposed to say? I don't know. i really should sleep I wrote all of this and posted it in the span of 2 hours and i don't think that's healthy- We shall see.


End file.
